


Dance With Me

by SimmeringSun



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Curses, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, The sword is sentient but only Choco can hear it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: It was a dangerous game they were playing. Choco knew the sword could take over and kill the dancer at any moment. It was too bad that they both didn't care.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Haha first fic for the fandom and probs the last. Im just weak for these two. Its not that good tbh-

Darkness followed him like a never-ending storm; It hovered over him and never swayed from his path. He had spent years in his fruitless endeavor to rid himself of this curse, but still it lingered.

A life of royalty and heroism was stripped away from the young prince the day he pulled the sword out. The prince thought that the moment he pulled the legendary Strawberry Jam Sword out from the large rock would mark a string of heroism, but all it marked was the start of a living nightmare.

As soon as the sword was free from its prison, he felt the swarm of darkness attack every sense of his being at once. It was blinding. He tried dropping the sword but his body wouldn't listen. The sword stayed grip tight in his hand and he swore he heard a laugh as his vision turned to black.

When he awoke he was back in the castle he had once protected with a pile of corpses circled around him and the bloodstained sword.

From that moment on he was on the run. He had countless bounties on his head and put fear in many. He had wanted to be a hero, but the more he traveled and tried to explain himself, the more blackouts and corpses would follow him.

At first he believed he could rid himself of this curse. He’d throw the sword off mountain tops or into pits of lava, but before he could manage to even step away, it would be firmly in his grasp again. He would search for spells and miracles to untangle him from the cursed artifact, but none worked.

“I’m still here.'', He could swear the sword whispered to him in a sing-song voice. 

He was truly forever cursed.

Over the years the whispers of fright and terror grew louder across the land. No one would look him in the eye, and if they did it was merely to challenge him. He would warn the courageous warriors who would stand in his way: “Don’t. I do not wish for you to be dead.”, but it was no use. They would still charge at him and as soon as they took their first swing, they would be slain. He would hollowly sigh as the sword laughed and laugh.

It’s a heavy burden, being so unstoppable and feared, but it was one he has grown hardened to. He didn’t need anyone. That is what he convinced himself. Yet, at the same time he knew he didn’t want to continue to hurt people.

The constant possessions the sword would have over him was breaking him down. So he found a way to lessen the burden. If he couldn’t stop himself from hurting people, then he would go far away from people.

That was how the cookie had found himself wading deep within a forest, the sword whispering mocking statements the whole way. 

“Childish fool- Try as you might but my carnage will never stop.”

Choco rolled his eye and ignored the warnings. The sword had never talked this much before. He took its growing irritation as him doing the right thing. He cracked a wry smile as he continued through the forest brush. No one would become hurt because of him again.

As it turned out, living out alone was not as bad as he thought it would be. He hunted the animals in the wilderness and made a camp. There was one one for miles around, and one for the sword to hurt.

During the first month, the sword would randomly possess him, and with the helmet on its puppet’s head it would try to find a way to civilization. But what the spirit of the sword soon found out was that he didn’t know the way back, just as the ex-prince didn’t know either.

So he would wake up with the helmet gone and his body still in that same forrest.

“It doesn’t matter.”, The sword whispered. “It doesn’t matter- When I find my way out I’ll make this whole world a living hell to make up for lost time.”

The prince just rolled his eye and went on with his hunting like nothing happened.

It was one day, two months after he had first stepped foot in the forest, that he came upon a lake. 

The water was as blue as the sky, and it shimmered from the soft rays of the sun that breached the leaves from the trees above. There were swans in the lake. A large flock of them. The long necked birds all watched upon the production before them.

If Choco was honest, he didn’t see the swans or the lake at first, oh no- He barely even registered the soft notes that came from the small radio that lay in the grass. Just like the swans, he was completely engrossed with the dance that the man before him played out.

He was like an angel. His soft pink curls bounced as he took his steps and twirls. All Choco could do was stare and watch in shocked amazement. He was put under a spell by the graceful movements of the stranger. 

He wanted the dance routine to continue for all of time, but when the dancer turned his head and opened his fluttering eyes, a gasp left his mouth and he froze.

"Continue.", He said without thinking.

"What?-", the man asked as his sparkling pink eyes widened with confusion.

"Continue-", Choco said. He coughed and took a cautious step forward. "Your dancing-" 

The man tilts his head to the side, some of his curls falling into his face.

"Oh- That- You don't want anything else?"

"No- I mean no harm."

But the dancer doesn't seem afraid. He lets out a small breath of relief and his eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles.

"Sorry..I thought you were here to harm the swans." He says with a small laugh like it was obvious. Choco is not sure how to react and stays still on shuffling feet. How could this man not know who he is? "Well, if you're a fan then I better give you a good show."

Choco just nods. He momentarily feels selfish for asking this stranger a favor, but that and every other thought is wiped from his mind when he begins to dance again.

He is one with the music. Movements so fluid yet bold that Choco couldn't believe such dance was possible. He could only conjure up one word in his awed mind.

Beautiful.

He snaps out of his thoughts when the notes from the radio stops and the dancer along with it. 

He has a smile on his face that's so warm that Choco is tempted to smile back. 

He takes a step closer and feels the corners of his mouth twitch but he stops when he hears a low laughter in his ears. He flinches and tkes a step back and the dancer takes a step forward.

“Was it bad?”, he says with a look of worry. “Oh I knew I must have been second off at the end there-”

“No- That’s not-”, He says but stops. He can’t hurt this man. “I have to go.”

He turns and starts walking and his cape flows as he tries to put distance between him and the stranger. 

“Wait! Tell me your name.”, he calls out.

“Dark Choco.”, He says without a beat. Let this man recognize his name and fear him. He would never see him again.

“Oh. You’re always welcome to come back! Just please don’t tell anyone!”, The other calls out. Choco can hear the smile in his voice and shake his head. He turns around without thinking and sees the other waving him goodbye without a look of fear on his face. He keeps walking away and hears the sound of soft music growing lower behind him.

He lets out a sigh of relief when he makes it back to his campsite without the suffocating darkness. That man would be safe to dance with his swans another day. He curses in his mind when he realizes he doesn’t know his name.

* * *

The temptation to go back to the lake swelled with each passing day.

He would go to sleep and dream of the soft graceful dances and those bright pink eyes, and he’d wake up with his head in his hands.

Despite his fears of hurting this man the sword eerily did not say a word about the exchange. He had expected threats of going back to the lake and mutilating him, but instead there was just more whisperings of leaving the forest as usual. It was off putting, and a nagging part of Choco took this as a sign that he should go back.

So he did. 

With the excuse of needing more water supplied, he slowly walked back to the lake. It was incredibly selfish; he knew this well, but the temptation to see the dancing man again made him continue.

When he approached the body of water, he heard the unmistakable sound of soft music. It was a different song, but it was just as soft as the last one that he heard. He walked closer and from behind a nearby tree, he peered at the show.

He shouldn’t have been surprised when he saw the graceful movements of the dancer.

He floated with each step he took, and with a kick of his leg he twirled and made eye contact with the prince. Choco tried to hide more behind the tree but it was no use, the other had already seen him. Choco peeks from behind the tree and sees the other is still looking over at him. He smiles, never faltering in his dance.

Choco steps away from behind the tree, scratching the back of his neck as he steps a bit closer and sees the dancing clearer. The man stops just as the music does and bows. Choco feels as if he should clap but isn’t sure if that’s the right thing to do.

“That was...nice.”, He says instead. He identifies the blandness of his words as soon as they hi the air.

“Oh.”, The other says. He steps closer to Choco and it’s then that Choco notices the height difference between them. The man’s smile falters a bit, but it stays. “Thank you..I was afraid you wouldn’t come back.”

The man blushes a bit, almost if that admission was not meant to be said out loud. Choco blinks, registering the words. He had wanted to see him again?

“I see..”, He says. He clears his throat and manages to ask a question. “What’s your name?.. You know mine. It’s only fair that I know yours.”

“Whipped Cream.”, The other says with a small bounce in his step. “But you can just call me Cream if you want-”

Choco nods.

He feels the sword on his side and his mind itches to back away before the inevitable happens. Instead he finds himself not moving, words leaving his mouth before he could even register it.

“Why do you dance out here?”

“Well, I love dancing in the beauty of this forest.”, He answers as he brushes some hair behind his ear. “Plus- I like to show my lovely mentors my improvements.”

“Mentors?..”, Choco sounds as he looks around.

Cream giggles and extends an arm towards the swans and Choco blinks.

“The swans?..That-”

“I know, I am very lucky.”, Cream finishes with a smile. “They are the best teachers around! Of course, the don’t teach just anyone. Well, maybe I can throw in a word for you.”

“Excuse me?”, Choco asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Well you’re here for lessons aren’t you?”, Cream asks as he walks right up to Choco on the tips of his ballerina shoes.  
“No. No you have it all wrong. I’m no dancer.”, Choco quickly says. 

“Then why did you come all the way out here?”, Cream asks.

“I..”, Choco says. He thinks about telling the poor man who he really was, but a selfish part of him doesn’t want to. He would surely leave if he knew the darkness that hovered over him. “I need to go.”

He turns away and begins walking, cursing himself in his mind for his abrupt exit. 

“Hey! Wait!”, He hears behind him. He feels a hand grasp his own and he stops where his feet are. The other goes in front of him, a sad look on his face that leaves Choco feeling uneasy. “I’m sorry, please tell me what made you upset-”

“I’m not upset.”, He says. He looks down at Cream’s hand holding his and can’t seem to focus on anything but the warmth he feels from it. 

“Are you sure?”, Cream asks. “You left so suddenly..”

“No. I just have something I need to do.” Like get far away from this man.

“Oh.”, Cream says. There’s a look on his face. A look of disappointment? The ballerina looks down his shoes and for some reason Choco can’t stand it.

“But, I’ll come back again.”, He blurts out. Cream immediately looks up at him at those words, a big smile crossing his face.

“You mean it?”, He asks. Choco could swear his eyes were sparkling. 

“Yes. If that is ok with you-”, He adds. Cream quickly nods and does a twirl. 

“Of course!”, He says. “I’ll have to pick out some of my favorite routines to show you!”

“Yes..”, Choco says. He doesn’t know why he’s agreeing to this, or why this man is exhilarated by the fact, but a part of him doesn’t want to see him sad again. “That would be nice.”

And that was the beginning of Choco’s visits to the swan lake.

He didn’t mean for the visits to continue, but it seemed like no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t bring himself to not see the ballerina.

At first the visits were like the last ones. He would stand a little away and watch as the ballerina did his routine. The other was all smiles and never seemed to miss a beat. He would go through the whole routine, always giving a humble bow at the end.

“How was that?”, He’d ask.

“It was nice.”

The prince tried his best to not think about the dark clouds. In fact, he seemed to even forget about the sword on his side as he watched the other dance. But the creeping guilt always inched nearer the longer he stayed in the other’s presence.

He had no doubt: If the sword chooses, he would kill the dancer in less than a second.

He still refused to voice his troubled story to the other. And for some reason, the sword said nothing at all during these visits. It was a pleasant escape from his reality.

“I don’t know what you’re doing.”, The sword simply whispered one night as he recalled his latest visit to the ballerina. It laughed. “Why do you want him dead so bad?”

Choco stayed quiet. He continued looking at the fire, as if he were unaffected by the words, but deep down he knew the sword was right. He was playing with fire, even after he’s seen all the damage said fire is capable of. He had to end this.

So with a sinking heart, he stopped his visits to the ballerina. He tried his best to shrug the feeling off. It was for his well being. He was so used to being away from people by now that he should have been fine. Yet, soft movements filled his dreams, and soft eyes and a warm smile filled his waking thoughts.

He couldn’t get the ballerina out of his head, no matter how much he reminded himself of the consequences. He yearned to see the dancing and the dancer once again. He found himself confused when two weeks passed and his longing to see the dancer refused to fade. The prince had never felt this way about anyone before.

“I just need to say goodbye.”, He thought to himself one day. “I need to say goodbye, and thank him. Then I’ll be at peace.”

So with that idea in mind, he trekked back to the lake. He expected the sounds of soft music playing, but instead he heard what sounded like someone crying. He found his steps quickening at the sound. Had the dancer gotten hurt?

When he finally reached the lake and had a view of the ballerina, he was staggered to find that he was physically ok. The ballerina was sitting next to the lake, his hand gently stroking one of the swans. The swan let the dancer pet him as he cried.

The prince felt as if he were intruding on something he shouldn’t. He doesn’t step forward, or announce his presence. He shakes his head is about to walk away until he hears the other speak.

“I drove him away didn’t I?”, Cream says. His voice is slightly cracked. He sighs and Choco barely hears him mumble “Oh I wish I could make him happy..”

Choco watches the dancer for a bit more before he walks away, his words echoing in his mind. 

When he was back at his campsite he stared at the fire as he kindled it. Why did this dancer care about him? He couldn’t help but think about the tears that fell from his eyes and he huffs.

The next day he goes back to the lake and doesn’t step back or hide when he sees the other dancing. 

Cream has his eyes closed, drawn into his own movement. Choco quietly walks over to a nearby log and sits down on it. He tries not to think about what he is capable of doing. 

Cream still has his eyes closed as he does a magnificent twirl that makes Choco smile a bit. The pink haired man’s eyes flutter open and a look of shock crosses his features when his eyes meet Choco’s. Choco just offers a nod, suddenly feeling embarrassed for not saying anything. Cream doesn’t seem to be bothered by that though. He smiles, dancing a little faster to make up for the seconds he lost in his moment of shock.

He stands on his tip toes and puts a hand up into the hair as he slows to a stop.

He doesn’t bow, but Choco claps anyways. The look of absolute joy that crosses Cream’s face makes Choco wish he had started clapping sooner.

“Thank you.”, Cream says with a bow. There’s something humble in the way he says it. “Thank you so much.”

He stands up straight, walking over to the log and hesitantly sittin next to the prince. Choco notices he’s sitting on his side with the sword and looks down. 

“You came back.”, Cream says.

Choco offers a shrug. “Well..Of course.”

They stay quiet in each other’s company.

* * *

From then on the visits to the swan lake became more frequent and longer.

After Cream’s performances Choco would always clap, and each time Cream gave him that smile that made Choco almost smile back. Sometimes, Choco liked that moment even better than watching him dance.

Instead of leaving after the dance, he would stay seated. The other would always sit next to him on the log, already starting up a conversation before he fully sat down.

At first it shocked Choco how easily the other would talk to him, but over his visits he began to grow used to it. He’d listen to the other talk about how he dances every week at shows in a nearby town.

“So many people go to see me dance. I love it, being able to make so many people happy.”, He said as he put a hand on his cheek. “I’m afraid that someday it will all get into my head. So I try to stay practicing here, right where I started.”

Choco would offer nods and grunts to show he was listening, but over time the other’s questioning began to get to him. Soon he found himself speaking more words than he’s spoken in the last years. He barely offered any information about himself, but he found little trouble talking to the Cream about other things.

“I’ve never seen someone dance so beautifully.”, He admitted one day. Before he can even berate himself in the head for something aloud like that, a soft blush spread across Cream’s face that knocked his breath away.

“You mean that?”, Cream asked. He twirled one of his curls around his finger. “Thank you.”

Choco made sure not to hold any compliments away after that.

But there was a problem with these visits. The more and more Choco talked to the dancer and sat next to him, the more his heart would beat fast just at the thought of him. He would catch himself thinking of the other when he wasn’t with him. He would create things to say to the other for their next visit and practice saying it under his breath.

“What’s the name of that piece?”, He would mumble to himself as he roasted his kill over the fire. The sword would grumble and moan about it. “What a fool.”, It whispered. 

He found himself not worried by it though. Wouldn’t the sword have just killed him already if he wanted to? It gave Choco a bit of hope.

It was one day while visiting the dancer that the feelings that were growing for him hit him hard.

He was just about to see the sight of the lake when he heard a loud splash followed by the explosive sound of many swans sounding off at once.

“Cream? He called out.

He heard a loud gasp and a hand shot out of the water just to helplessly go back under as Cream continued to flap helplessly. He couldn’t swim.

As soon as realization dawned on him, Choco flung his armor and sword away and dived into the water. He opened his eyes and through blurry vision he saw the dancer weakly reach out to him. Choco quickly grabbed his hand, pulling the smaller man up and holding him close. He swam back up as fast as he could, Cream coughing and gasping in his arms.

“Can you breathe?”, He quickly asked as he settled the ballerina on the grass and knelt down next to him, helping him sit up with a hand on his back. Despite his coughing, Cream nodded and choked out “Yes.”

Choco gave him a minute, ready to give him CPR if the need arose, but luckily Cream wasn’t in the water for long. After some time passed, his coughing died down and he managed to catch his breath.

“Thank you.”, Cream said through shaky breaths. He reached over and held onto Choco’s hand with his own. Choco didn’t dare move it away. The look of absolute gratitude on Cream’s face reminded him of distant memories from long ago. Before he can even try to decipher what they were, Cream smiled a bit. “Thank you for saving me.”

“No.”, He said quickly. “It was nothing.” Cream shakes his head. “I was being clumsy. One of the swans was saying something I couldn’t quite hear and stepped closer to the lake. I guess I never really learned how to swim. You’re a hero.”

The word made Choco twitch. “Really..It was no trouble.” He wanted to laugh. He was anything but a hero. “Are you ok?”

Cream nods. “I’m fine. Thankfully I wasn’t under too long..I’m just a little shaken.” Choco nods and without thinking he brushes some of the wet hair sticking to Cream’s forehead to the side. Cream’s eyes widened, but he said nothing. Choco swallowed and quickly took his hand away, wiping the palm of it on top of his leg.

“Right- Yes..That’s good.”, He said. Cream slowly got up from the ground, huffing a bit as he looked down his wet clothes. Choco found it a bit amusing to see the other’s puffy sleeves matted down with the water, but he bit back his laugh as to not upset him more. Cream shivered a bit and Choco quickly stood up and without thinking, he unhooked his cape and put the heavy cloth around the shivering man.

“Oh- You really don’t have to.”, Cream said as he moved to take the cape off but Choco quickly put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"It's fine-", He insisted. Cream looked unsure, but brought the cape closer around him. 

"Thank you..You're doing too much for me."

"Not at all."

"Yes- I must repay you somehow.", he said. His nose twitched a little as he thought and before Choco can find the words to reassure him it was fine, Cream grinned.

"I can teach you to dance!", He exclaimed. Choco tried to stop focusing on how endearing he looked and shook his head. 

"No- It won't be necessary. I wouldn't want to interfere with your practicing.", He said as he put his hands up but the other had already made up his mind.

"No. It's settled. Next time I'll teach you how to dance!"

* * *

Despite Choco's continuing insistence, Cream was stubborn. After much prying and pleading, Choco found himself agreeing. Next time they met, Cream would show him some simple dancing.

That was how he found himself shuffling awkwardly as Cream fiddled with his radio.

"Well- We won't do anything rigorous of course, but we should do some stretches. Oh this will be so fun!" 

Choco couldn't agree less but nodded.

What he was feeling must have been apparent because Cream giggled a bit and is like "Don't worry so much. I'm sure you'll do fine."

He couldn't have been more wrong.

After some stretches, Cream stood right in front of Choco. Choco was so distracted by how close they were that he nearly jumped when the other gently grabbed his hand and put Choco's hand on his hip.

"What-", He said in surprise and Cream laughed a bit.

"Partner dancing. I feel it'd suit you better, yes?"

Choco could only nod, and Cream reaches up and put his hand on Choco's shoulder.

"Good! It's so much fun!"

What followed could only be described as the worst dancing in the existence of the universe.

Choco couldn't count how many times his lumbering boots crushed Cream's feet. Cream would wince but quickly reassured him it was no problem.

"At this rate I'll put your dancing career in jeopardy..", He mumbled.

Cream laughed with no malice, and Choco was so surprised that he had actually made him laugh that he stepped on his foot again.

By the end of the session, Choco was in disarray. "Never again will I subject you to that. Thank you, but I was never much of a dancer."

"No! We can't give up. Everyone starts somewhere, you just need some practice.", Cream had insisted with that pleading look of his. So Choco ended up going again for another lesson. And another one and another one.

Much to his surprise, he actually did improve. He started stepping on Cream's toes less and actually followed the steps on time. 

Despite his slow learning, Cream always praised him. He would offer kind words even after the time Choco almost out them both head first in the lake. Somehow his smile never faltered, and Choco never saw any hidden annoyance in his eyes.

After a while Cream even taught him how to spin him. For some reason it felt nice, dancing with the other. It felt like nothing else mattered when he'd gently spin the other around and he'd gracefully spin on the tip of his toe before drifting back in the dance Choco lead him in. 

He had to admit, he actually liked dancing.

Despite the unexpected fun, he had the greatest time when the two would talk to each other after.

"I want to make everyone happy with my dancing. That's all I want.", Cream told him. Choco didn't tell the other he already knew that.

The feeling in his chest was slowly swelling like a balloon and one day he knew it was going to pop. He was drowning so much in the feeling. He'd let more compliments and personal things about them slip, and each time the other only spurred the feeling on with his blushing and smiles. The prince was utterly trapped.

One day during their usual dancing, the pink haired man seemed preoccupied. He wouldn't look Choco in the eye, instead looking at their steps. Choco knew the man was too experienced in his dancing to be simply making sure he was following the steps right. 

"What troubles you?", He asked.

"Nothing.", The other said with smile that didn't reach his eyes. He blushed a bit and looked up at the other. "Do you ever want to do something so stupid..That you know could mess things up?"

"Yes..", He said back. He nearly faltered in his steps but continued on. "I believe I have."

"I just want to take this chance. But I don't want to mess up with what I already have."

"And what is that exactly?", He said. His palms were sweating and he swore the other could feel it to. He dips the other, just as the music ends.

"This.", He says with a small smile. And with tentative movements, he wraps his arms around Choco and starts to lean up. Choco stares dumbfoundedly, mistaking it for a dream. He shook his head, and is about to touch his lips against the others before the darkness screams.

"No!" 

He wasn't sure who shouted: him or the sword, but when he was out of his shock he noticed he was steps away from the other. Relief that he didn't black out sweeps over him but it's quickly stopped when he sees the other.

Cream looked up at him with tears in his eyes. His mouth quivered but he forced it up into a smile.

"Oh..", He uttered out. "Sorry- I shouldn't have.."

"No- No, it's not like that.", He said as he reached a hand out. Cream shook his head.

"I..I should go.", He said quickly.

"Cream please", He pleaded. Cream shook his head as he leaned down to grab his radio in the grass. 

"I understand..", He said shakily. "I'm so sorry"

"No you don't understand..", Choco said. He stepped closer to the other. 

"What don't I understand?", Cream asked with misty eyes. Choco out a hand on his cheek.

"I love you-", He said aloud. Once the admittance was out he just couldn't stop his words. "That's why I can't do this to you. I can't hurt you. I'm cursed"

"Cursed?", Cream echoed wordiedly. He puts a hand over the one on his cheek and shakes his head. "I-I don't understand,,"

"I am cursed by this sword..I kill everyone in sight. The spirit in it possesses me.", He admitted.

"Choco.."

"I can't kill you too. I can't- I have to leave."

He dropped his hand and slowly walked away. He almost collided into Cream as he stepped in front of him.

"No! This isn't fair-", Cream said. He grabbed onto Choco's hand and Choco wanted to rip it away, but his heart couldn't.

"Of course it is! It's only fair to you that I-"

"No- It's not fair to you!"

"W-What?..", Choco asked in disbelief. 

"You're so unhappy- I should have known..You were cursed." He looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "I don't care if you're cursed, because I love you too. Please don't leave."

"You can't mean that..", Choco said as he held onto Cream's hand. "You don't know how dangerous I am.."

"You're not dangerous at all..", Cream insisted. He looked down at their hands and smiled. "You've only been kind to me. And you saved me in the lake and offered me your cape. That doesn't sound dangerous to me. It just reminds me of a hero.."

Choco flinched. "I'm no hero..Not anymore.."

"You are. You're my hero."

The dancer lead him back over to the log and sat him down. He gently touched his arm.

"Tell me about it. About this curse- I want to know.."

And despite the prince's wish to keep everything bottled up, the words tumbled out. He told the ballerina all about the sword he thought would save his kingdom, and how he was the one to destroy it. He told him about the whispers, the black outs, the blood; and still the ballerina held his arm and told him comforting words.

There were tears falling from Cream's eyes, and for a moment Choco mistaken them for tears of fear. He slowly realized they weren't. They were tears of sympathy.

After Choco's mouth felt dry and he couldn't find any words to say, he bowed his head down. Cream reached up and gently put his head up.

"Thank you for telling me. You must be hurting so much."

"I deserve everything I get..", He said. Cream looked horrified.

"You don't!", He quickly said. "And I'm going to help you get rid of this curse."

Choco thought it to be impossible, but he couldn't help but be touched at his conviction.

"Thank you..I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll keep trying."

"For you..For you my dear I will.", He said as he held the other's hand tight. They stayed like that until the sun went down.

* * *

After that day, the sword became relentless. It would scream when he got too close to Cream and whisper threats to him as they held hands.

Everytime Cream asked for a kiss, the sword would describe the brutal ways it would kill the other and Choco would flinch.

"I understand.", Cream would quickly say. And they would spend the rest of the time dancing and talking.

Choco couldn't help but be happy at this outcome. To love and to be loved was something he had never expected. Not after the sword. And yet here he was, softly whispering to his lover and watching the soft blush bloom. 

He never wanted to give it up, but he knew the day was coming soon. The day the sword would try something. He wasn't sure why it hasn't happened already, but he knew it would happen soon.

He couldn't live with himself if he let something bad happen to the only one who had been kind to him in years. His heart filled with dread as he realized that soon he'd have to flee before the sword destroyed the only thing he loved.

He thought about it during one of his visits. They were mid-dance and a frown spread across his face. Cream looked up at him and mumbled, "What's wrong?".

"Nothing my dear." Everything was wrong. "Nothing at all."

Cream offered him a worried smile and with tip toes he leaned up to kiss the other on the cheek and gasped when he found himself pushed back.

"What-", He said as he pushed himself off the ground and he gasped at the sight before him.

Red, unforgiving eyes looked down upon him with more hatred than Cream had ever seen. A helmet that Cream had never seen before sat upon Choco's head. The wretched sword that had ruined his lover's life was clenched in his hand, slowly being raised.

"Choco!", He called out despite knowing that this wasn't him. The man before him simply swung his sword and with quick steps he managed to leap out of the way before the blade could get him.

"My love-", He called out, but the man shook his head.

"I know no love- You will be dead before my feet-"

The man lumbered towards him with a speed Cream had never seen the other move. Cream gasped and thinks of quickly moving but stayed still, his stance wide as he said "Choco please!". The man didn't stop, his hatred still rolling in waves off of him.

The man pushed the dancer against a tree and Cream gasped and felt tears fill his eyes. He never really felt small around Choco despite their height difference, but now he did.

"Oh Choco..", He said and the other pushed him harder against the tree and Cream felt the bark hurt his back. The blade was raised.

"Prepare to die!", He said.

Cream froze and in a moment of pure fright he ripped the helmet up and pressed his lips onto the other's.

It was a soft kiss. Cream's tear filled eyes closed as he kissed the other, not stopping even as he heard a loud shrill screech. He only opened his eyes when he felt the other kissing him back.

He saw the helmet was gone, and the other's eyes were closed, with tears slipping through. Cream was surprised, wondering why he wasn't dead. He tried not to think about that as he slowly closed his eyes and kissed the other back.

They didn't break the kiss until they both couldn't breathe, breaths mingling as they looked into each other's eyes. 

Choco put a gentle hand on Cream's cheek and in a disbelieving tone he whispered "It's gone- Oh god it's gone. My dear how..how-"

Cream laughed a bit as some tears slid down his face. Choco wiped them away and Cream smiled and choked out "I'm so happy- Oh god-"

Choco pulled him into an embrace. He ran his hands through the pink curls and felt so grounded. "It was the kiss..You saved me.."

"A true love's kiss..", Cream whispered with a small laugh. Choco smiled back and felt a laugh bubble up. They stayed rocking and holding each other as close as they could.

* * *

The curse was truly gone Choco quickly figured out. When the lovers finally had the will to pull apart from each other, Choco quickly found that the sword was nowhere to be found.

It was difficult to take in after so many years of being subjected to the dark magic. He wasn't used to not having the threat of not being controlled looming over him every second. He was still jumpy and fidgeted when Cream would ask for a kiss.

He feared the other would grow tired of his restlessness, but Cream still stayed as gentle and nice as he had always been. He would whisper soft things when Choco was filled with panic. He would not mind if they didn't kiss that day, reassuring him that he did not have to do anything he didn't want.

For once Choco believed things could get better. He would still dance and talk to Cream, but Cream wanted to do more.

"Here.", He had said one day as he handed the other a glossy piece of paper. Choco had took it with confusion, slowly realizing what it was when he read the printed words on it.

"A ticket for my upcoming show.", Cream said with a nervous smile. He fiddled with his fluffy collar and looked down. "In a nearby town..In the big theater. Of course you don't have to go.."

"No.", Choco had said quickly. He pocketed the ticket with the utmost care. "No I will be there." The relieved smile Cream gave him cleared away any doubts in his head.

When the night came he had been filled with nerves. Remembering the directions out of the forest and into the town that cream had gave him, he tried to calm himself. He had lost the cape, a hat sitting in his head. He looked down at the cobblestone sidewalks as he went into the direction of the theater.

The noise from the people around gave him a headache, and he feared he might just have to run out of the place before he grew panicked, but thankfully when the lights went down everyone stayed quiet.

He looked upon the lights that shone upon the red curtains. He almost gasped when they were flourished open, and there in the middle of the stage was Cream. 

His eyes were closed, and as soon as the soft music echoed through the theater, he began to move.

For some reason, he looked even more captivating on stage upon the lights and painted background, and Choco quickly glanced and saw everyone just as captivated as he was. He quickly looked back at the ballerina and saw that his eyes had opened. He smiled, eyes locking with Choco's. Choco smiled back.

When the dance was done, the dancer bowed. Choco stood up and clapped and Cream smiled, blowing a kiss out to him.

Choco stood down among the seats until the chattering audience slowly funneled out of the theater. He thought he should do the same as the curtains fell, but he saw a familiar hand and sleeve go through the curtains and motion for him to come close.

He looked around and saw there was barely anyone there. He climbed onto the stage, heart beating fast as he pushed the curtains apart and saw Cream standing there with the loveliest look on his face.

He smiled back and leaned down as he pulled his lover into a kiss without a second thought.


End file.
